


El deber

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alfa Nora Hildegard, Alpha Bonnie Bennet, Alpha Damon Salvatore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Klaus Mikaelson, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kid Klaus Mikaelson, M/M, Omega Klaus Mikaelson, Omega Malachai "Kai" Parker, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Sex, Young Klaus Mikaelson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Klaus es vendido como regalo y Damon espera no ser apuñalado o castrado mientras duerme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie lo pidió, pero me vale, he querido ver aun Klaus omega desde hace mucho.

Siempre supo que esto pasaría, no debería de estar sorprendido.

Su padre es un imbécil, atrapado en el pasado, en donde los omegas deben ser los más débiles de las castas, ante sus ojos.

Él es el único omega de la familia totalmente compuesta por alfas, su vida en cierta manera fue miserable, vivió encerrado en la mansión, bueno podía salir al jardín pero jamás al exterior, o mancharía el buen nombre de la dinastía Mikaelson.

Su hermano Finn es o más imbécil que su padre, obediente de todo lo que la inepta de su madre dice, para ser una mujer alfa seguía todo lo que su padre decía sin cuestionar.

Su hermana Freya, la primogénita, es un maldito sol brillante, fue quien le enseño a leer y escribir, para el disgusto de Mikael, quien no podía decirle que no a su princesa.

Elijah es neutral, su aroma le es confortante, suele darle la porción más grande de cualquier postre.

Kol solo tenia un año de diferencia pero lo seguía a todos lados, siempre territorial con él, Kol quería absorber toda su atención.

Un año después del nacimiento de Kol vino Rebekah, fue horrible a partir de ahí, Kol hacia berrinches cuando su atención se la lleva su hermana y viceversa si su atención iba para él, Rebekah arma escándalo.

Henrik  llego a su vida cuando solo tenía cinco años, a esa edad ya entendía todo lo que necesitaba un bebé, Elijah lo vigilaba por si necesitaba ayuda. Ya que su madre vio como hacia un buen trabajo no había contratado a ninguna niñera, su vida fue así de tranquila hasta que cumplió los once años.

Cerca de que la madures sexual del omega florece, su padre lo drogo y se lo llevo fuera de Europa, estaba seguro de que esta en América, donde la venta de omegas aun es legal.

Tiene un estúpido collar que tiene adornos dorados y algunas joyas, trae un lindo conjunto, se cruzo de brazos y miro a su alrededor, había otros omegas, algunos mas miserables que otros, otros agachan su cabeza y enseñan su cuello con sumisión.

Si, no él no hará eso, pueden matarlo antes de comportarse de esa manera.

Mikael lo mira de manera amarga y amenazante, otros omegas lo ven con lastima, es él mas joven en la sala, todos ellos son exhibidos como si fueran ropa o algún estúpido accesorio.

Deseaba tanto poder apuñalar a Mikael.

Un hombre se detuvo frente al él, se estremeció al ver la sonrisa perversa que se le formo al sujeto.

El tipo raro y su padre comenzaron a hablar, ambos estrecharon su mano y el tipo le paso un maletín lleno de dinero.

Trago saliva, el sujeto lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro lejos de ahí, miro por ultima vez a su padre.

Él lo esta mirando.

_— Vete a la mierda Mikael._

Dijo solo moviendo sus labios, luego le dio la espalda, siguió caminado como si no fuera nada, en el fondo de su ser esta llorando, quiere volver con sus hermanos, Mikael lo había sacado en medio de la noche.

Henrik no se despierta bien si no esta junto a él, Esther no sabe cual es su jugo favorito, tampoco que no le gustaba la corteza de los sándwich, que odia el olor a pepino no tolera los trozos grandes del tomate, que cuando los muerden hace llorar sus ojos.

Mientras esta en su ola de pensamientos, el tipo este lo mete dentro de una jaula.

— Eres un hermoso omega querido —tenía ganas de patearle la entre pierna a este bastardo—  serás el perfecto regalo para mi hijo Damon.

_Ya veras viejo, cuando me dejas salir de esta jaula, estés durmiendo voy a quemar tu casa con todos tus hijos._

Se recostó contra los barrotes y llevo las rodillas contra su pecho.

_Estúpidos alfas engreídos._

 

 

…

 

Esta rodeado de sus amigos y familia, su padre se había ido a dios sabe donde, no es como le importara, no sería el primer ni el ultimo cumpleaños que se pierde.

— Feliz cumpleaños Damon —le dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa entregándole su regalo y luego dándole un abrazo.

Bonnie ha sido su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria, siempre juntos para desatar el caos donde quiera que vayan, ella olía a eucalipto y a esas velas aromáticas, solía preguntarle si se los frotaba por su cuerpo.

— Gracias Bon-bon.

Sintió un duro golpe contra su espalda junto a el un aroma picante.

— Feo, espero que te hagas mas viejo —una caja mal envuelta apareció frente a su rostro, típico de su prima.

— Gracias Nora.

Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

— Para que esta la familia —palmeo su espalda, dándole espacio a su hermano pequeño.

— Feliz cumpleaños —felicita con un suave tono, el aroma de Stefan es de frutos del bosque y vainilla, recibe el regale que le tiende feliz.

— Gracias hermanito.

Le da un fuerte abrazo y froto su mejilla contra la de él, impregnando su aroma.

El aroma a limón y jengibre llego de manera intensa a su nariz, el entusiasmo de Enzo es palpable y le paso su regalo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Damon, aquí el mejor regalo de todos que vas a recibir.

Solo rodó los ojos ante la declaración egocéntrica de su amigo, un aroma amargo lleno la habitación, todos se pusieron tensos, solo había una persona que podía arruinar el hambiente alegre.

— Creo que debo de contradecirte Lorenzo.

Giuseppe Salvatore, o mejor conocido como su padre controlador, siempre fardando de su estatus de alfa y el de sus hijos, cada vez que entra a una habitación siempre intentando imponer.

— Padre, no esperaba que llegaras temprano —intento ocultar la amargura de su voz.

— Y perderme el cumpleaños de mi primogénito, eso sería una tontería —exclama elevando los brazos.

_No sería la primera vez._

Reprimió la necesidad de señalárselo, se ahorro un mal momento.

Observo como su padre le hizo señas a alguien afuera, un aroma dulce, casi hogareño, sintió la tensión llegar, una cosa cuadra con una manta arriba.

— ¿Qué es eso, padre? —intento controlarse, no sabía porque se sintió tan ansioso.

— Que bueno que lo preguntes hijo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños —menciona con una sonrisa amplia, que no le dio buena espina, cuando quito la manta, su estomago cayó  y podía sentir el leve jadeo detrás suyo, su padre p no se dio cuenta o deliberadamente ignoro a todos — tu primer omega.

El niño tiene una expresión furiosa, para nada tímida ni sumisa a la que esta acostumbrado a ver, su piel es pálida unos pocos lunares salpican sobre su cuello, al menos es lo que puede apreciar debajo de ese collar por muy decorado que este, no deja su horrible significado, su cabello es rizado y rubio, unos hermosos ojos azules con unos tintes verdes lo miran con odio.

Se removió incomodo, miro a su padre que tiene una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Padre… —le interrumpió dándole unas palmaditas.

—Lo se un buen regalo, no tienes porque agradecer, viene de una dinastía de alfas, el fue la única falla —el omega detrás de su padre solo rueda los ojos y pone a una expresión indiferente— me advirtió que es algo problemático pero nada que no puedas controlar hijo.

— Soy muy joven para tener un omega padre —respondió algo tenso.

La expresión alegre de su padre se torno seria.

— Sería una pena que tuviera que devolverlo, el sujeto que me lo vendió era de Inglaterra no creo que siga en el país, revender un omega  le daría mala reputación al pequeño de allí y sabe lo que les hacen a los omegas que se revenden.

Dirigió su mirada al niño pequeño y delgado, trago saliva, él sabía las cosas horribles que les hacen.

— Esta bien.

Su padre amplio la sonrisa, se alejo de él y saco al niño de la jaula, arrojándolo contra de él, lo atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, el chico se tenso al tacto.

— Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

 

 

…

 

 

Damon se removió incomodo en su lugar, el silencio se había vuelto abrumador y en verdad molesto.

— ¿Entonces como te llamas?

El omega separo la vista del cuaderno que le había entregado para que haga lo que quiera en el, el niño porque eso es lo que es, tomo un lápiz y pareció dibujar en el, lo observo unos segundos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo ignorando su pregunta.

_Esto iba excelente, entre todas las ideas, su padre le compro un omega como regalo numero dieciocho, no pudo ser como otros padres ricos y regalarle un auto nuevo._

Su padre es un maldito bastardo manipulador.

Si bien el chico es lindo, es solo un niño, debe tener alrededor de diez o doce años si no es que menos es demasiado pequeño, ni siquiera parece estar cerca de su primer calor.

— Niklaus —murmuro el chico, interrumpiendo su ola de pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido.

— Que me llamo Niklaus —contesto en un tono fastidiado, mientras rueda los ojos.

— Soy Damon.

— Lo sé —respondió algo agresivo— tu padre me lo dijo mientras me metía en la jaula.

Volvieron al silencio incomodo.

— Mira se que estas enojado y que no te agrado pero no me entusiasma la idea de tener un omega y menos un niño, pero quiero que esto funcione porque se lo que te harán si te rechazo.

El aroma del omega se volvió amargo, haciendo que su lado alfa quisiera complacer y consolar a Niklaus. Él solo resoplo y cerró con fuerza el cuaderno.

_El estúpido alfa charlatán no lo dejaría concentrarse._

— Puede parar, no estoy enojado contigo, creo que eres de los pocos alfas que no me cae mal, pero no estoy de humor, en este momento me encantaría poder apuñalar a mi padre por arrancarme de la comodidad de mi hogar y traerme aun continente desconocido y tienes suerte de haberme caído bien, porque había planeado quemar tu casa con todos los habitantes dentro.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba, si bien había notado la mirada de odio, no se espero esa confesión.

_Es bastante agresivo._

Nuca había visto un omega así, estaba acostumbrado a ver omegas que siempre miran al suelo, encorvados, nunca levantan la voz y con suerte pueden seguir una conversación.

Pero Niklaus, clava su mirada en él, con el mentón en alto desafiante, tal vez porque es de Europa, los omegas ahí son libres de hacer lo que quieren.

— ¿Sabes leer?

Niklaus estrecho los ojos.

— Si, también se escribir y usar matemáticas —respondió en un tono burlón, su aroma dejo de ser amargo, lo que hizo que se relajara— ¿tú también sabes leer oh alfa?

No pudo contener la risa, la pequeña mierda tenía lo suyo.

— Eres gracioso, Niklaus.

— Klaus, prefiero que me llames así, el nombre que me dieron lo imbéciles de mis padres es demasiado largo.

También tiene una boca sucia.

— Klaus —saboreo el nombre en sus labios, el aroma del chico se volvió mas agradable— ¿Quieres que te saque el collar?

Pudo ver como se tensa y su aroma volvió a picar su nariz.

— ¿Vas a marcarme?

Negó con la cabeza.

— Diablos no, eres un niño, jamás haría eso contra tu voluntad.

Él solo asintió, miro su cuaderno.

— ¿Me lo sacarías? —la pregunta sale suave, podía sentir la leve timidez brotar de él.

— Claro.

Se acerco detrás de él, desabrocho esa endemoniada cosa, cuando al fin lo libero del collar su aroma se hizo mas claro, lavanda, fresas y un toque picante.

Tuvo que contenerse el no hundir su nariz contra el cuello de Klaus, quiere ahogarse en su aroma, ve como se masajea el cuello.

Se ve más relajado, su piel luce tan suave.

— Gracias.

Hay una pequeña y suave sonrisa, el aroma que expide hace que su alfa quiera erguirse de orgullo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —acerca su mano tentativa sobre la cabeza del omega, puede ver que tensa un poco pero luego se relaja, acaricia con delicadeza, puede sentir como Klaus se apoya más a su tacto— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Once, hace unas pocas semanas los cumplí.

_Bien, su padre tiene buen ojo._

Piensa con ironía, pero al niño pudo haberle ido peor, de la sola idea que otro alfa lo tocara solo le hacía enojar. Tomo unos cuantos respiros, no necesitaba trasmitir su ira al chico.

Después de esto va necesitar vacaciones.

 

 

…

 

 

Esta tan agradecido de que su padre se haya tenido que ir, el ambiente es mas ligero sin él rondando, Klaus mira todo con cuidado, es bastante desconfiado, mira con cierto recelo a su hermano.

Sabía que no sería fácil.

Klaus quiso recorrer la casa, decidió que eso es una buena idea, para que no se pierda la mansión es demasiado grande, cuando se lo dijo él se burlo diciendo que su mansión es todavía mas grande.

_Bueno al menos esta acostumbrado al lujo._

Él solo camina cerca suyo, cuando llego la noche se había dado cuenta que no tenía ropa para él.

Le ofreció unas de sus camisetas para que duerma un poco más cómodo, casi gime cuando su aroma se mezclo con el suyo, le llega a cubrir las rodillas, le quedaba como un camisón.

_Luce sumamente tierno._

No lo diría ni loco, ama conservar todas sus extremidades, muchas gracias.

Su cama era lo bastante grande para los dos, aun que había dicho que podía dormir en el sofá, Klaus se negó, afirmando que no le tenía miedo y que si actúa bajo sus instintos, lo castraría. Realmente no dudo de su afirmación.

Se acurrucó contra su pecho, lo observo hasta que se quedo dormido, es muy adorable, se dejo vencer por el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus balancea sus piernas, apenas toca el suelo, pudo ver que dibuja un jardín, es muy bonito, el niño tiene talento. Todo esta calmado.
> 
> Será un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que lo disfruten.

 

La cama es tan cómoda, suave, el aroma del alfa es agradable, se deslizo de los brazos de él, desenredándose de las sabanas, el suelo tiene una alfombra esponjosa, miro a Damon quien continua durmiendo, quiso reírse, parecía una estrella de mar, una de sus piernas cuelga por un costado, su boca esta apenas abierta, hay un pequeño hilo de baba.

Vio la hora que es, apenas son las seis de la mañana, podía oír a las aves cantar, el sol se infiltra entre las cortinas.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno de Henrik que casi salió de manera automática, ahora con angustia sabe que su hermanito esta cruzando el mar.

_¿Cómo abra amanecido mi pequeño ángel?_

Mordió su labio inferior, sus hermanos menores eran cuidados por él, Esther era una inepta en lo que es el cuidado de un niño, sabe lo problemático que son, espera que sus hermanitos le hagan la vida a cuadros.

Ellos son un verdadero terremoto, le satisfacía que lo escucharan siempre, no pudo evitar pensar en la sonrisa traviesa de Kol, en su adorada Rebekah intentando usar el maquillaje de su hermana Freya y su pequeño Henrik, quien esta aprendiendo a leer, su péquela sonrisa cuando descubre algo nuevo, ya no podría verlos.

Así que para desviar sus pensamientos tristes abrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos de la luz de sol golpearan la cara de Damon, quien la arrugo al instante y se arrojo las mantas sobre su cara gruñendo.

Dejo escapar una risita, cuanto se divertiría con este alfa.

 

 

…

 

 

Cuando llego a su hogar se encontró en una zona de guerra, Esther tanto como Finn intentaban calmar a los más jóvenes de la casa, que no cesaron de arrojar cosas por todos lados, Elijah estaba en la casa de un amigo y su adorada Freya en la universidad.

Rebekah grita histérica mientras tira las cosas frágiles contra el suelo, Kol esta arrojando los muebles por todos lados y Henrik esta sobre la mesa de la cocina gritando y gimoteando el nombre de esa falla.

Ni si quiera quiere saber como es que su hijo de seis años subió hasta ahí, el lugar apesta amargura. Lo había dudado, Klaus era la niñera de él, sabía lo apegado que es su hijo, a ese engendró, pero el peso en ese maletín había valido la pena.

Gruño dejando que su aroma invadiera la habitación, Esther y Finn se enderezaron al instante, inesperadamente, los otros le desafiaron, levantaron sus mentones y gruñeron. Jamás habían hecho eso, siempre fueron respetuosos.

Al instante recordó lo que le había dicho la pequeña mierda.

_Te respetan porque yo les digo que lo hagan —sonríe burlón, con una mirada desafiante— el día que yo no este, estarás tan jodido Padre._

Ese pequeño bastardo, primero muerto antes de darle la razón a esa desgracia.

— ¿¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!? —exclama furioso, sintiendo una punzada familiar en su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde esta nuestro hermano Nik? —desafío su hijo Kol, el mocoso tiene pantalones, le da cierto orgullo la manera que se impone, como un verdadero alfa lo debe hacer, lo que le disgusta es que sea dirigido a él.

— Más respeto sigo siendo tu padre, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber? Acabo de volver de un viaje de negocios, fueron casi nueve horas de vuelo agotadores de ida y vuelta y soy recibido por esto —los señalo disgustado, alzo un poco el tono de voz, eso no bajo el humor de sus hijos.

Finn y Esther se estremecieron, mientras seguían desafiándole, ninguno parecía retroceder, un tato frustrado eligió irse, no iba lidiar con eso, esa es la tarea de Esther, por algo es la madre, ella debe de educarlos, el engendro los desvió de su camino.

Golpeo la pared dejando salir un gruñido, el bastardo ya no esta en la casa, pero no deja de arruinar las cosas.

 

 

…

 

 

Tiene tanto sueño, no sabia como ese pequeño omega se ve tan activo, ellos durmieron al mismo tiempo, Stefan seguía durmiendo, sintió envidia, pero había prometido de enseñarle el pueblo a Klaus, quien luce algo triste pero se fuerza para que no lo notara.

Su primera parada es el Grill, que no esta lleno, unas cuantas personas bebiendo o desayunando, incluida Liz quien sorbe su café con alegría y Alaric quien esta sentado en la barra.

Saludo a su profesor, solo levanto la mano en respuesta, miro a Klaus, quien se tenso al instante, las pocas personas observan al nuevo, sobretodo un omega tan joven, Klaus se había negado a usar un collar. _Esta seguro que lo apuñalaría si lo sugería de nuevo._

Se sentaron en un rincón, lo ve sacar su cuaderno, comienza a dibujar, Donovan le toma la orden, Klaus parece tener un diente dulce, sonríe al verlo relajado, su aroma se vuelve mas agradable, puede sentir la mirada de los demás.

Su parte mas primitiva, quería alzarse y exclamar que el omega es suyo, pero el no es así, además de que puede ver sobre salir una pequeña navaja del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Klaus balancea sus piernas, apenas toca el suelo, pudo ver que dibuja un jardín, es muy bonito, el niño tiene talento. Todo esta calmado.

Será un buen día.

 

 

…

 

 

Miro hacia el suelo, sabía que en América las cosas son distintas, pero no creyó que este lugar se quedara tan atrapado en el pasado, están como unos cien años atrás de ellos, levanto la vista para ver al oficial intentado escuchar ambas partes.

 _Como un omega iba andar sin un collar, eso es muy tentador para un joven alfa_ , o al menos eso es lo que dijo el imbécil de Mason Lockwood como justificación por querer abalanzarse contra él.

Por supuesto que apuñalo a ese bastardo en la pierna, eso enojar mas al idiota, Damon salto en su defensa, pero como los alfas territoriales que son no evitaron empezar una pelea, como el único pensante en la habitación hizo lo que hace cuando sus perros pelean, los roció con espuma de incendio (hubiera preferido arrojarles agua pero solo eso tenía a su mano).

Cuando Mason no soltó a Damon, le partió un palo de escoba en la cabeza, al ver que no se movía se volvió a su mesa y continuo con su desayuno, mientras que las demás personas lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

La sheriff los llevo a la estación, lo dejaron fuera de la charla, _dios no quieran abrumar al pequeño omega_ , rodo los ojos ante el comentario estúpido que dio uno de los oficiales sobre que es un omega joven y que estar rodeado de tantos alfas se iba abrumar.

No dijo nada, que mas da, estará lejos del apestoso alfa de Mason, saco su cuaderno de dibujos y intento completar su creación mas reciente.

Vio llegar a Bonnie Bennett con Stefan, el hermano pequeño de Damon se acerco a él para ver como esta, le contesto que esta bien e intento ser educado, mientras que Bonnie pregunta a los oficiales que es lo que había pasado.

Solo fue una hora mas cuando los dejaron salir, a Mason con una advertencia de no acercarse al omega de otro alfa, eso le hizo rechinar los dientes, cuando uno de los oficiales le _sugirió_ a Damon que debería usar un collar para evitar este tipo de problemas, él quiso decirle que se podía meter el collar por donde no le diera el maldito sol.

Damon dijo que podía pasear como quisiera y si alguien tenía un problema él podía amablemente arreglarlo, lo que se tradujo a no te metas idiota y si tienes un problema con eso te hare pedazos.

Sonrió casi con satisfacción cuando veo a Mason caminar con dificultad.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente, Damon empezó a reírse.

— ¿De que demonios te ríes Damon? Casi te arrestan —dice Bonnie molesta, golpeando el hombro de él.

— Debiste ver a Mason cuando Klaus apuñalo en la pierna, el idiota tenía una cara de asombro, _como un omega se atrevía a rechazarme y además atacarme —_ exclama con una voz chillona, poniendo una mano en su frente— y ni hablar de la cara de los demás, cuando le partió el palo de escoba en la cabeza.

La risa de Damon es bastante escandalosa, pero debía de admitir que es gracioso, deja de reír, solo manteniendo una sonrisa amplia en su dirección.

— Amigo, eres impresionante, en un momento él esta invadiendo tu espacio personal y al otro esta intentando no desangrarse.

— Gracias.

— Fuiste tan veloz que ni lo vi —dice acariciando mi cabeza, en vez de alejarlo le sonrió.

— Me alegro de que se estén llevando bien —señalo Stefan sonriente.

— Bueno es eso, o esperar no despertar sin una extremidad —cuenta medio bromeando y medio enserio, había un ligero temor en su tono.

— No eres un idiota como alfa así que no entre la necesidad, además me gusta tu aroma.

No entendía porque eso hizo que las mejillas de Damon se volvieran rojas, mientras que Stefan y Bonnie intercambian mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada —responde rápido Bonnie— cambiando de tema, mañana traerán a mi casa a un omega —se tenso, mientras que ella solo suspira— no es lo que piensas, nosotros tenemos un refugio para omegas, ya que en la sociedad que vivimos apenas no los permite, nuestra casa es un refugio para aquellos omegas que son maltratados o abusados sexualmente.

Hay una mueca de claro descontento.

— Bon-bon siempre ayudando a la comunidad, me habría gustado que eso haya estado en la época de mi madre, ella quiso escapar con nosotros a Europa pero padre lo descubrió.

Su instinto lo llevo a tomar la mano de Damon, quien lucia triste y enojado, no quería verlo así, le gustaba más cuando estaba sonriendo, acaricio el dorso de su mano, él lucio sorprendido al principio, luego solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez esto no será tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dulce Klaussie, tan adorablemente violento.


	3. Chapter 3

Observo el paisaje, Mystic Falls es un lugar pintoresco, quitando la postura que tienen con los omegas (rueda los ojos), miro a Damon y Stefan quienes están sentados enfrente charlando sobre cuanto se recaudo para el refugio, el esta en la parte de atrás.

Balancea las piernas; Damon había dicho que él omega que trajeron es de su edad y que esta muy alterado con los pocos alfas que hay alrededor, Bonnie sugirió que tal vez él podría ayudar a la adaptación de su nuevo ambiente.

Al llegar al lugar vio que es un lugar enorme, no tanto como en la mansión que vivía, pero es grande; arrugo la nariz ante los aromas abrumadores que se rodea el lugar, Bonnie esta en la puerta pasando el peso de un pie al otro, luce nerviosa, apesta ansiedad.

— ¿Bon qué pasa?

— Malachai, desapareció, no sabes donde esta, estoy preocupada que haya escapado, pero el lugar es enorme aun no hemos revisado todo, los otros omegas están alterados.

— Te ayudamos.

Bonnie se vio un poco más relajada, me gire en otra dirección para intentar buscar al omega perdido.

— ¿Klaus a donde vas?

— A buscar al omega perdido —respondió indiferente.

— Oh, bueno… creí que sería bueno que…

Le corto antes de que continuara.

—  Dijiste que este lugar es seguro para omegas  —señalo mientras Damon solo asiente con la cabeza— entonces no pasara nada, además si ese omega se altera con alfas, confiara en un omega de su edad.

Los demás lo aceptaron, a pesar de la duda de Damon, se pregunto si creía que él también huiría. Lo cual no es algo factible, ya que es un omega extranjero, las leyes de este país no lo protegen no tendría donde correr.

_Si fuera un omega asustado en un lugar desconocido donde me escondería._

Miro a su alrededor, arrugo la nariz, el olor a ansiedad es muy intenso, sabe que es por la ventilación y que hay muchos omegas estresados; se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

Se trepo en la mesa empujo la rejilla de ventilación y se metió hacia adentro, el aroma es más intenso, por instinto quiso retroceder pero siguió. Acurrucado en un rincón, hay un chico, su cabello es negro y su piel pálida, no puede ver su rostro.

El chico levanto la cabeza, sus ojos azules enrojecidos (de seguro por el llanto)  e hinchados, lo miro, entonces también vio que tiene un bate en sus manos. Le da puntos por eso.

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestiono en un tono agresivo, enseño algo sus dientes.

— Niklaus, pero puedes llamarme Klaus —observo que el chico no dejo su postura defensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ser libre —el chico se vio desconcertado por su respuesta— mira te entiendo, esto es horrible, las leyes también lo son, la condiciones en la que se vive, tengo suerte de que Damon no haya sido un idiota, porque estoy seguro de que hubiera prendido fuego su casa —negó con la cabeza, el otro se ve muy confundido— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sabía su nombre, pero debía tantear terreno.

— Soy Malachai, pero llámame Kai, mi nombre es horrible, creo que mis padres ya me odiaban antes de que siquiera naciera.

El aroma cambio a tristeza.

— Amigo, yo vivía en Inglaterra, mi padre me drogo y me vendió al padre de Damon como regalo de cumpleaños.

— Eso es basura.

— Ni que lo digas, toda mi familia son alfas, aunque solo los que son imbéciles con que yo sea omega son mis padres y mi hermano Finn, los demás me trataban como una persona normal.

— Debe ser genial ser normal.

Se encogió de hombros ante el tono triste.

— Si —saco de su bolsillo una daga, vio como Kai se tenso, le extendió— ten, si te sientes tan inseguro con ellos, puedes apuñalarlos si se propasan.

— ¿Me lo estas regalando? —parecía dudoso.

— Bueno si, el bate es genial, pero una daga es más sorprendente, lo puedes llevar sin que alguien se de cuenta, además que tengo más dagas conmigo, una menos no me hará nada.

Lo agarro, podía oler la timidez en él.

— Gracias.

— De nada, salgamos de aquí, Bonnie esta preocupada de que te haya pasado algo malo.

— ¿No crees que ellos se enojen? —cuestiono mientras gatean hacia la salida.

— No creo, se veían más preocupados que otra cosa.

Al salir de los de ahí se encontraron con Damon y Bonnie, ellos parecían aliviados de que estuvieran bien, rodó los ojos ante las preguntas de Damon. Kai luce algo tenso, toca su hombro, algo que lo hace sobre saltar pero se relaja cuando ve que es él.

Se quedaron a comer, Kai solo habla con él, le agrada, es bastante charlatán, se puso triste cuando se tuvo que ir, pero le prometió que volverá al otro día.

Una vez en el auto Damon condujo despacio, charlaron sobre el aroma picante y a frituras que percibían sobre Kai, frunció el ceño.

— Yo no olí nada de eso.

Por el espejo pudo ver la confusión de Damon.

— ¿No te hablaron sobre los olores? —Se removió en su asiento y negó con la cabeza— los alfas podemos oler ciertas particularidades, uhm, por ejemplo Stefan huele a frutos del bosque y vainilla, en cambio ustedes son más empáticos, huelen las emociones, los betas tienen una nariz neutra, los olores no son intensos para ellos.

— ¿Cómo diferencian las emociones?

— Bueno, el enojo es amargo, la tristeza es agria, la felicidad es dulce, tanto que quieres ahogarte en ese aroma o bueno salada si te gusta más eso, es diferente para cada alfa.

Proceso la información, tal vez Freya se lo iba a enseñar el fin de semana, apretó los puños enojado, le agrada Damon pero no puede evitar odiar esto; Stefan y Damon abrieron las ventanillas, Stefan casi sacando la cabeza por ella.

 _Así que se pueden sentir incomodo por su aroma_.

— ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

— No Damon, solo, estoy enojado con padre por lo que me hizo.

— Oh.

El viaje continuo en silencio, miro hacia el cielo, que se iba tiñendo de colores anaranjados, le hizo anhelar sus pinturas.

— Damon —llamo dudoso.

— Si.

— ¿Hay pinturas en tu casa?

— No —se sintió decepcionado— pero podemos comprar…

— No quiero importunar.

— No es nada, enserio Klaus, quiero que te sientas cómodo, tenemos caballetas en casa de parte de mi abuela, a ella le encantaba pintar cuadros, nadie heredo su don artístico, están juntando polvo en el ático.

Asintió resignado, sabia que Damon no cambiaría de opinión, el tipo es muy terco.

Esta feliz de haber conocido a Kai, se siente genial hacer un amigo; odia admitirlo, pero es un poco más libre aquí que su propio hogar. Se recostó contra la fría ventanilla admirando los colores del cielo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Se sorprendió ante la falta de conocimiento sobre algunos artistas de Kai, el reflejo de la confusión cuando le pregunto cual es su libro favorito.

— ¿Sabes leer?

Es una pregunta simple, pero, él se encoge entre hombros y sus ojos viajan hacia otro lado, puede oler la vergüenza, solo suspira, Damon dijo de manera sutil que la mayoría de los omegas en América no tienen estudios y todo lo que aprenden viene de sus familias de crianza y lo que desea que aprendan.

Algo disgustan te, pero que podía decir él, solo es un omega extranjero traído a la fuerza. Decido, se puso como meta enseñarle a su amigo leer y escribir.

Es una tarea titánica, nota que todos los omegas de la casa hogar son ignorantes, puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando toma un libro y lo lee, los niños mas pequeños se empilonan a su alrededor para escuchar, algunos adultos también.

Le pide  a Damon y Stefan que le enseñen más, quiere seguir aprendiendo, en esta sociedad es algo difícil, ellos le dan libros, le explican los términos que no entienden, es lindo volver al viejo habitó de perderse en los estudios.

_“Quien conocimiento no tiene, hermano, puede perderse de mucho, tú, harás la diferencia y demostraras lo brillante que eres”_

Las palabras de aliento de su hermana retumban en su cabeza, es la fuerza que toma para seguir, la compañía de Damon es agradable, Stefan se vuelve su amigo y Kai es su mejor amigo.

Extraña a sus hermanos, los dibuja cada vez que puede, sus recuerdos rebotan, tiene la esperanza de volver a verlos una vez mas, sabe que lo hará, no hay nada que un Mikaelson no pueda hacer sin determinación.

Va más seguido al hogar de protección de los omegas, es donde se siente útil, Bonnie le dice que le ha dado esperanzas a sus compañeros de casta, una fe que no tenían.

Damon y los demás también quieren ayudar, sin embargo, los omegas no se sienten en confianza con los alfas, a pesar de su clara amabilidad, Damon es comprensible, suele decir que los viejos traumas difícilmente se borran y con ayudar hasta en lo más simple le hace feliz.

El regreso del viejo bastardo, _Giuseppe,_ no es recibido con alegría, lamentablemente debe usar el collar en su presencia, el viejo es impredecible y bastante sádico.

Damon deja su aroma casi sobre todo él, cuando el viejo se ha cerca mas de la cuenta Damon no evita responder como un alfa haría en defensa del omega. Si bien no aprueba ese comportamiento, no negara disfrutar de la mala cara que pone el viejo bastardo.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y sin sentirlo ya había pasado casi un año desde que dejo la jaula oro de su familia para cambiar a otra, pese a todo, lo lleva bien o al menos eso piensa, él debe ser fuerte.

 

 

…

 

Estrello su puño con fuerza, la frustración de no poder dar con el paradero de su hermano pequeño, que sabe dios donde estará, si esta asustado, si tiene hambre. Siente las cálidas manos de su hermano mayor, sus ojos enrojecido de tanto llorar.

Llego a su casa feliz después de estar con su amigo, para encontrar su hogar hecho un caos, sus hermanos pequeños destrozando todo a su paso, su madre sin poder calmarlos. Se pregunta en donde estará su hermano, quien es él que calma estos conflictos.

Cuando pregunta, es donde el silencio reina, es Kol con lágrimas entre los ojos que le dice que no vieron a Nik en todo el día, que no vino a despertarlos, ni preparo su desayuno, le preguntaron a los sirvientes, quienes no pudieron ayarlo.

Siente un sudor frio recorrer su espalda, es como si alguien hubiera arrancado su corazón.

Corre hacia el teléfono y llama a Freya, ella llega en dos horas, como un ángel de la muerte, deseosa de destruir a quien se haya atrevido a tocar a su bebé.

La policía llega al instante después de que ella lo hace, ellos preguntan y preguntan.

_¿Por qué no esta registrado?_

_¿Por qué no iba a la escuela?_

_¿Alguien cercano pudo hacerlo desaparecer?_

_¿Dónde estaban?_

_¿Quién fue el ultimo en verlo?_

 Así lo abrumaron de preguntas, nadie supo responder todo, Mikael salió de su habitación con una expresión para nada feliz, aun así accedió a que chequearan toda la casa, después de todo la mirada para nada benevolente de su hermano no le dio otra opción.

Los separaron por habitación, los menores solo se quedaron eligieron a su hermana como acompañante. Solo fueron otras horas para que las sospechas cayeran sobre sus padres y su hermano Finn.

Sintió rabia, Kol llego a golpear a Finn antes de que los oficiales se lo llevaran, Freya y él debieron hacerse cargo, apenas tenía diecisiete años, su hermana esta por los veintiuno, lo cual lo salva.

Los oficiales señalaron que su hermano pudo ser vendido a una trata de omegas, algo que no quería pensar, sin embargo, para su dolor, es una posibilidad.

Fueron varios meses de horrible espera, Freya balancea su vida universitaria y hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares, como alfa principal es su deber y como la única mayor de edad también se volvió la tutora de sus hermanos.

Cuando al fin salieron los juicios, su madre y su hermano fueron liberados, a pesar de su notable disgusto por su hermano pequeño, ellos no se vieron involucrados, pero, para el ojo publico, ellos son gente indeseada, alguien que no aprecia a un omega como un igual es desagradable.

Apenas salieron en libertad, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, ellos saben que no son bienvenidos.

Su padre fue sentenciado por un largo de veinte años, Freya entre lagrimas le pidió que dijera el paradero de su hermano, algo en rostro de Mikael se aflojo, su debilidad por su hermana siempre fue fuerte.

— No, lo se, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre al sujeto, parecía italiano, pero, no estoy seguro.

Freya rompió en llanto, se llevaron a su padre. Explicarles a sus hermanos fue una de las tareas más difíciles, Henrik y Rebekah no dejaron de llorar, mientras que Kol quiere mostrarse fuerte.

El tiempo paso tan lento, sin nuevas pistas, el caso comenzó a enfriarse, ellos deben seguir, nunca dejaran de buscar a su hermano.

 

 

…

 

 

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nik! —chillo Kai, mientras los otros omegas aplauden felices por él, los jóvenes le dieron dibujos o hojas de formas llamativas y flores, mientras que los mayores le hornearon muchas cosas dulces.

Damon le dio una tableta de dibujo, Stefan una caja de pinturas, Bonnie le dio nuevos lienzos que podía llenar junto a un cuaderno, Nora quien solo venia debes en cuando con su novia trajo una colección de dagas.

Él esta feliz, aun extraña a sus hermanos, espera que Mikael lo aplaste un elefante o le caiga un rayo.

Esta feliz de haber conocido a estas personas, en su hogar, solo esta rodeado de sus hermanos, aquí pudo hacer amigos él solo, pero sabe cuales son sus limitaciones en estas tierras.

Aun que hay personas luchando por la liberación de los omegas y espera poder ver ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado, díganme que opinan en los comentarios.


End file.
